


The Halloweenie Chronicles

by TheRainisnotClear



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Candy, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Illusions, Insanity, Magic, Murder, Scare, Spells & Enchantments, Spooky, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, halloweenie2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainisnotClear/pseuds/TheRainisnotClear
Summary: Happy Halloween Everyone!Here are my submissions for Halloweenie2020 event. All these fics are going to be one-shots with different DBZ ships for each one, and different prompts from the Halloweenie prompts.WARNING: Dark theme mentions and heavy angst. Read at your own risk!
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Son Pan, Broly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball), Launch/Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Marron/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Mai, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 of the Halloweenie Event.
> 
> I hope you guy love and enjoy it!

Soft footprints could be heard echoing through the dark hallways. There were no doors, no windows, only slightly dimmed candles that made it hard to see where one was walking by and large paintings hung high on the walls. Bulma made her way running down the dark hallways questioning how long it will be when she reaches her destination. She now paused as she was faced with a large portrait that was as tall as her, there was a small cracked opening on the side of the frame. With her hands shaking, she pulled the frame of the painting open revealing a stairway that led downward to what looked like some creepy catacombs. Bulma was about to move forward when she stopped. 

She was now conflicted on what to do, she’s gone this far but something was telling her to turn back and that it was not worth continuing forward. She took a deep breath and pushed all of those thoughts away and kept walking forward. Bulma made her way down the stairway and was careful to not trip or fall as the lack of lighting made it hard for her to see her way down. After what seemed like forever, she felt the end of the stairway and walked through a dark path. The more she went ahead the more it seemed like she was going in circles and there was no other way to turn.

Bulma finally stopped and collapsed, she began to cry hard and dropped her head on her hands. She had been warned not to have left, everyone had tried to get her to move on and forget but she blindly went forward hoping that she would find the answers to her problems… to find him…

She didn’t want to forget about him...

She continued to cry softly, but Bulma had failed to realize the dark figure that was slowly approaching her. Large hands then steadily started to reach forward to Bulma, the dark figure smirked evilly the closure they got towards her. Before she could react, large arms wrapped around Bulma as she let out a loud scream that no one could hear but had echoed through the dark and empty catacombs.

~

A large crowd gathered around the main lobby of the castle where a large masquerade ball was being held. The Count laughed proudly and greeted each and every one of his guests as people from far and wide had come to enjoy the party. Bulma felt the gentle breeze of the cool night as she got off of the carriage, she tightened her coat wrapping it around her shoulders. Yamcha smiled at her while holding her arm escorting her inside where they would enjoy themselves for the night.

“You look beautiful tonight Bulma.” Yamcha complimented on her gown that she was wearing, it was a gorgeous gown that was in all blue, with golden and white thread all around with some small details. He shyly looked at her as he rubbed his hand on her arm.

“Thank you.” Bulma said softly.

“I’m glad you finally agreed to come join me tonight. A ball is just what you needed to get your mind off of Vegeta.” 

Bulma flinched being reminded of that day. That day when she lost the love of her life all in one day and when her life didn’t have any meaning any more. It’s been over half a year since her husband Lord Vegeta of the Saijins had died in an accident. His body was nowhere to be found, everyone speculated that his body had burned along in the building he was inside. 

Bulma had been a complete wreck when she was told of her husband's death. After the funeral, she secluded herself inside of her room and continued to mourn for her lost love. She wore nothing but black or dark gowns while inside, refusing to wear anything else. She refused to talk to anyone or attend to any guests other than a few of her close friends who would visit and check up on her now and then. But the visits still didn’t stir Bulma as she kept growing miserable and lonely each day.

Bulma had also gone through a darker state of depression where she had thought about ending her life to be with her love. That was until her parents had pushed her to go to the ball with Lord Yamcha as his guest to get her out and enjoy herself. Bulma didn’t want to go but only agreed to make her parents happy and have them stop worrying about her for tonight.

She came back to reality when Yamcha was tugging on her arm, leading her up the stairs to greet the host of the ball. Bulma held her head up high and put on the blue and golden mask that matched with her gown, hiding her sad and tired face. 

As they entered the long doors of the castle, Bulma could see many people gathered around all dressed up in masks and fancy dresses and suits.There were large crowds all laughing, gossiping and chattering. Everyone was all carefree without a worry in the world, while Bulma felt out of place for being the only one in this massive crowd, not wanting to be there but also feeling completely alone. She was at the verge of tears when Yamcha had called her over to dance, she was about to decline but was already dragged in the middle of the dance floor. Bulma had danced with Yamcha a couple of times until they both tired out and made their way to grab a few drinks. 

Suddenly Bulma felt a cold chill run down her body, it felt like she was being watched. She turned around, she saw across the room a man dressed in all red with white ruffles and golden thread, long black leather boots. And the white mask he wore covered the left side of his face but it didn’t hide his flame shaped hair and familiar devilish smirk that he gave her. The sight of him made Bulma frozen in place and her heart beating rapidly.

“Bulma? Are you alright?” Yamcha had called out to her.

“D-Did you see him?”

Yamcha looked over at her direction and saw no one. “See who?”

“The man in red. H-He looked exactly like-”

“Hey Bulma! Yamcha!” Goku’s loud voice made both of them jump.

Bulma looked over to see Goku dressed in a stylish orange and blue suit and Chi Chi beside him wearing a purple gown with orange laces and thread. They looked beautiful together with the way how they held each other so lovingly, that it left a jealousy taste on Bulma’s mouth. 

While Yamcha talked with Goku and Chi Chi, Bulma had walked away from them and began looking around in the large crowd for the man in red. She walked through a couple of people who were also dressed in red, mistaking them for her beloved. Bulma was growing angry and agitated the more she wasn’t able to find him. She was about to give up when a pair of strong arms had wrapped around her waist. A warm breath tickled her neck then a soft kiss was laid on her cold shoulder that made her moan. She turned around and was faced with her lost love. He looked exactly the same and handsome as he ever was.

He moved away from her and reached out his hand towards her inviting her to dance with him. She gladly took his arm, smiling at him warmly as he led her to the dance floor. With every step that they took it seemed like it was only the two of them dancing together and everything had stood still. She looked deeply into his eyes, he smiled at her while holding her tightly as they danced.

“A-Are you real?” She whispered softly.

The man in red leaned over and placed a kiss on the forehead of her mask, for a moment she envied her mask that was able to feel his soft touch. The man in red stared at her with a smile and responded, “I’m as real as you want me to be my love.”

Bulma’s eyes were filled with tears, she laid her head on his chest while they continued to dance slowly and listened to the rhythm of the music.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“We can.”

“How?” She looked up to him waiting for his answer.

He leaned over and whispered something into her ear, but she wasn’t able to hear clearly what he said. Before she could ask him, he started to walk away. Bulma then began to walk fast to catch up to him, but he had gone too far from her reach. She then noticed him on top of the grand staircase, he turned around to look over at her, he was suddenly giving her a cold and hard stare. Bulma was about to call him out until an arm grabbed her by the shoulder.

“Bulma!” 

Bulma shivered as she felt Yamcha turning her over to face him. “What has gotten into you? You’ve been very distant and distracted. What’s going on?”

Bulma looked back up at the grand staircase to see that the man in red was gone.

“I..I saw him!”

“Who?”

“Vegeta! He was the man in red. I spoke to him! He’s here!”

“Bulma, you’re not feeling right. Vegeta is not here!”

“He  _ is _ here!”

“No! He’s not!”

“But I saw him! He was right there! It was Vegeta! You have to believe me! He is alive and-”

“Bulma enough!” Yamcha roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her. “Vegeta is  _ dead _ ! He’s long gone Bulma, you’ve been imagining him this entire time! You need to let go of him and face the truth.”

After Yamcha released her, Bulma’s eyes were again filled with tears. Her whole body began to shake, she covered her mouth as she began to cry. Yamcha then wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He then led her to a room where she could collect herself. Bulma sat down in a chair while taking a moment to think back to everything that had just happened.

She could have been imagining herself dancing with Vegeta, it was all in her head right? Bulma didn’t want to believe that it was all an illusion and that Vegeta was really here waiting for her. But… maybe she does need to face facts that Vegeta wasn’t here and that he was really gone.

Yamcha came back into the room and offered Bulma her medication and a glass of water. Yamcha then began to talk to Bulma, she noticed that his cheeks had started to glow a shade of red as he faced her.

“Bulma, I know these last few months haven’t been easy for you and I know you lost Vegeta. But you need to move on with your life, you deserve someone who will take care of you and will never let you go. And I think it’s time for you to settle down and forget about your previous marriage and start with a new one.”

Bulma felt her stomach drop and froze, then gradually looked over at Yamcha who was smiling down at her with such confidence on his face. Bulma could only clench her hands onto the hem of her dress while dreading for what he was about to say next.

“I’ve talked with your parents, asking them for their permission and they agreed that it was about time that not only you moved forward. B-But I should as well.”

_ “Oh no…”  _ Her eyes widened when Yamcha had gone down on one knee and reached for something in his pocket.

“Bulma…”

_ “No! Please don’t!” _ She silently pleaded in her mind.

“Will you marry me?”

Bulma shot up quickly from her seat and stared intensely at Yamcha and at the ring he presented her with. She was taken aback and began to shake terribly and took a few deep breaths. Bulma quietly thanked any gods above her that she was being proposed to alone and not in front of a large crowd or who knows what she would have done. She looked back at Yamcha who now had a worried look on his face, Bulma stepped back from him.

“I..I need a minute.” Bulma quickly walked away from Yamcha and out of the room, her heart was beating fast the faster she walked through the hallways. Needing to find Vegeta...

~

Bulma quickly turned around to see Vegeta in front of her with an angry look on his face. He released her and was looking down on her.

“Ve-Vegeta?” She whispered his name.

Vegeta then growled. “I can see now that you were so quick to move on and forget about me.”

“What?” Bulma was taken aback, she quickly got up and walked over to Vegeta who only stepped away from her, refusing to look at her.

“You were going to marry that fool. And I thought we meant something Bulma.”

Bulma felt her heart drop, “N-No I wasn’t! I promise you Vegeta! Why would I marry another man when I am married to you Vegeta!?”

He turned and stared over at her. “I don’t know? You tell me Bulma, was I so easy to replace and forget that you’d go off and marry another man?”

“Why are you asking me this when you know I am yours and yours alone! I have waited for you to come back to me! I have been in so much pain for these last months. I didn’t want to move on!” Bulma then ripped off her mask and clenched tightly into the sides of her head as she began to cry hard.

“I don’t even know if you are really here with me or am I just going insane!? I have been a wreck since you’ve died!” She then looked over at him in desperation, “Are you actually alive or are you a trick that my mind has so cruelly made up to mess with me?” Bulma fell onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his legs.

“Please! I beg you! Please tell me that you are real and that you are really right in front of me! I want to believe that you are here in front of me!” She begged on her knees and sobbed while she hugged his legs tightly.

Vegeta looked down on her now with a soft look on his face, he unwrapped Bulma’s arms around him. Before Bulma could object, Vegeta was now on his knees, his hands cupping on her face. He leaned forward and kissed her, Bulma moaned as she kissed him back with more passion. They held each other closely and didn’t let go of the other as the kiss became more intense.

Vegeta released Bulma much to her dismay, he gave her a wide grin. “Do you believe that I'm real to you now?”

Bulma nodded happily, she then raised her right hand to caress his cheek and her other arm reached to touch his mask. Vegeta was hesitant to let her touch her mask, but allowed her to remove it. Bulma gasped, noticing the large burned mark that covered Vegeta’s left side of his face.

“From the fire…” Bulma whispered. 

Vegeta turned away, but Bulma made him look back at her. She smiled at him, not caring that half of his face was burned. He was still the same man that she loved and married.

“Bulma…”

“Yes?”

“Do you really wish to stay together forever?”

“I do.”

Vegeta then put his mask back on, grabbed Bulma’s hand and made her follow him. They ran out of the catacombs and were somehow back in the ball with everyone still cheering and celebrating. No one noticed that the couple were running off to somewhere. Bulma then looked over to see Yamcha looking straight at her and was calling out to her. She didn’t pay attention to what he was saying and only focused on Vegeta who then led her to the top of some stairs. They arrived at what looked like the clock tower. Vegeta made a stop and looked over at Bulma while holding onto her hands tightly, his eyes glowing red as he whispered to her.

“Do you trust me?”

“I always do.”

They both took a step back and fell. The last sight Bulma saw as she was falling back from the tower was the sight of Yamcha’s terrified face, screaming out to her. She almost felt sorry that she didn’t give him a proper goodbye, but as she felt Vegeta’s warm arms holding her tightly and she knew it would be alright. She closed her eyes then everything went dark.


	2. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Day 2 of the Halloweenie event!
> 
> WARNING: Blood, gore and scary mentions. Beware!
> 
> Enjoy!

A young couple were making their way down a narrow road in the middle of a dark and scary looking forest. The young woman shivered with fright and walked at a slow pace, the young man laughed at her for getting scared when they barely made their way towards the middle of the forest and that nothing has happened to them so far. But once they started to hear noises they picked up the pace and started to speed walk. The couple huddled together so that they wouldn't get lost.

It wasn’t their idea to come into the forest this late at night until one of the young man’s friends dared him and his lady friend to go in. The couple did enter the forest and only went as far as where there was still light to be seen in the distance. The couple then fooled around and began to kiss each other passionately then they began to take off the clothes and were about to fool around more until they heard a howl. 

“Did you hear that?” Said the young woman.

“Hear what?” The man asked, annoyed.

“The towns folk said that there were wild wolves running around here in the forest. We should go.”

“Come on sweetheart. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

They then heard a loud howl coming closer from behind them. They quickly put their clothes back on and walked back to the path that they used to come into the forest to try to find their way back home, but it was no use. The couple were now completely lost.

The woman began to worry as they couldn’t find their way back home and there was no sign of their friends to be seen. Then they looked over to see a small bonfire still lit, and the couple immediately made a run for it. They were happy to see that they made it back to their friends until-

To their shock and horror, their friends laid dead in front of them. There was blood everywhere and body parts were spread out in every direction. The woman screamed in terror until the man covered her mouth, as to not attract any unwanted guests that could still be lurking around and waiting to attack at any moment.

Before the couple could move or do anything a loud howl cried out from behind them making the couple jump in fear. They looked over to see a giant figure of a beast with sharp fangs, black fur and yellow bright eyes staring at them. The couple then noticed all of the blood on its mouth and in its fangs. The beast looked over at them and smiled wickedly at them, then licked its lips as it was ready to attack the couple.

The man didn’t waste any time running away but all the woman could do was stand still and watch as the beast got closer and opened its mouth towards her, swallowing her whole. The man had failed to notice that the woman had died as he turned back and was faced with the monster.

The beast stood in front of the man, its sharp claws pierced right through the man’s body. Ripping it to shreds and laughing loudly as it found joy in hearing the fading screams of its victim.

And they were never seen again, all you could hear is the sounds of their screams coming from the forest in the dead of night. Or so the legends have told...

~

Chi Chi shook her head and giggled to herself as she passed by a crowd of people talking about that wild gory story, she’s heard that same story over and over. Sometimes hearing a different retelling of it. She’s been listening to it since she was a little girl as a way to teach children not to travel alone at night or to behave unless they want a monster to take them away forever. It was all too familiar to be hearing that story and all the rumors that everyone in town would say. 

There was always talk of a wild beast or a ferocious animal that is said to eat or attack anyone who dares to travel the forest late into the night. Yet not many talk out loud about the beast, almost like they were too scared and afraid that mentioning the beast would be a sign of a bad omen. Anyone could be the next victim. There have already been a few brave and idiotic people who have traveled into the forest, but were never seen again. 

Chi Chi began to laugh at all those conversations that she’ll overhear people in town talk about, even a few passing visitors who haven’t heard of the stories will find it all to be completely fake or will shockingly believe it to be true.

Chi Chi was making her way into town when she looked over the top of the trees and cursed herself, as she needed to get into town quickly to get the things that she needs to prepare the dinner for tonight.

She finally made her way into town and started to buy the things that she needed from the vendors. As she got the last item on her list, she ran into her friend Launch who had happened to be walking along in town with her new husband Tien by her side. 

Chi Chi greeted her friends, as they began to have a pleasant conversation together. Chi Chi thought to herself how both Tien and Launch made such a beautiful couple, it made her happy that Launch had found someone new right after the sudden death of her first husband Roshi who was an old man who Launch was arranged to marry a few years ago.

Tien left for a moment, leaving the girls alone to talk. Launch started to ask about her father as she smiled softly and pushed back a small strip of her purple hair.

“He’s doing fine.” Chi Chi smiled back at her friend.

“I also heard that your brother in law came into town and visited you and your husband.” She gave her a playful wink.

Chi Chi scoffed at her friend. “I swear Launch it almost seems like you have a big crush on Raditz?”

Launch gave her an innocent look then turned away while blushing.

“Honey you are married!”

Launch grinned. “So?! I’m allowed to look here and there. Is that so much of a crime?”

Chi Chi shook her head then giggled at her friend. “Oh goodness!”

Launch only shrugged modestly.

The girls talked for a long time, well it was mostly Launch who did most of the talking. Chi Chi didn’t want to rudely interrupt her friend as she was chatting with her and seemed to be going on and on with her. Then Launch felt a cold chill going through her purple hair and started to shiver, and right on cue Tien instantly covered her with his jacket. They had been talking for so long that neither girls realized that it had already gotten dark. Chi Chi needed to go back home, Launch had offered to give her a ride back home in her carriage but Chi Chi declined. She waved goodbye to her friends and began to jog quickly to get back home on time.

The evening was dark and quiet for anyone walking in the dead of the night all alone and not being careful or cautious. Chi Chi should have been smart enough to listen to her father’s warnings when she decided to do some last minute errands and go into town alone. She would have gotten home earlier when the sun was still up if she hadn’t run into her friend and got preoccupied than putting more focus on when the sun had finally set. It would be dangerous to walk alone through the woods, with all the rumors and tales that the villagers have of the forest and what goes on at night.

But Chi Chi waved away all the thoughts that were running through her head and put more focus on getting home safely. For she wasn’t afraid.

The further Chi Chi continued to walk the more pitch black and cold it started to get, she shivered from the cold wind brushing her skin and messing up her hair. She paused to pull her hair back up in a small bun then quickly hugged herself tightly and rubbed her hands furiously to keep herself warm. She made another stop, turning around to peer over to see if anyone was there. Chi Chi started to believe that she was being followed and that she wasn’t alone here in the forest.

“Hello?” She called out. “Is anyone there?”

She waited for an answer but quickly turned around and kept moving forward. Not wanting to worry about her surroundings.

Chi Chi flinched when she heard a loud howl that sounded like it was close by. Then some large footsteps could be heard getting closer behind her. She quickly picked up the pace and ran cautiously without looking back. She soon grew tired and her legs were about to give out on her when suddenly-

Chi Chi tripped over a tree root, landing flat on her stomach. She groaned as she got up, the fall didn’t hurt her badly but the impact of the fall left her with a small bruise and a few scratches on her arms and hands. As she was getting up, she felt something breathing down her neck. Chi Chi didn’t move and just stood there, she contemplated on how this was going to end.

Sudden memories brought Chi Chi back to the time when she was a little younger, not yet a woman but barely a teenager. 

When she got lost in the woods one time, after having an argument with her father.

She remembered feeling worried when realizing that the sun had already set and she wasn’t sure which way would lead her back home. 

After running around in circles and kicking a few stones and branches, Chi Chi dropped to her knees and began to cry. She was feeling sad how she may never get out of the forest and that she’ll never see her father or friends again.

She was about to lose all hope until she looked up to see a small shadow with bright eyes staring down at her. Chi Chi screamed in fright and waved her arms out in defence, she looked over to see what looked to be a large black wolf with bright yellow eyes staring straight through her. It’s sharp fangs sticking out, she imagined that the teeth could tear her body to bits.

Chi Chi then closed her eyes and began to pray to any gods who were watching over her. If she were to die then let her death be quick and painless as she didn’t want to suffer anymore. She noticed how the wolf started to come close to her and began to sniff her. She remained absolutely still until it walked away from her again.

Still feeling uncertain if this beast would attack her or not, Chi Chi slowly got up and began to move away. Then the wolf started to get close to her, making Chi Chi freeze on the spot and refusing to move. The wolf then stepped back and walked away, Chi Chi let out a relieved breath thinking that the wolf was leaving.

She was about to walk away when she was surprised to see the wolf standing right infront of her. He circled around her then walked over to the side of a tree and pointed in a direction.

“You- You want me to follow you?” 

Chi Chi could’ve sworn that it nodded at her, indicating that the wolf indeed wanted her to follow it. She didn’t question it or even argued with the fact that she was paying attention where the wolf went and began to follow it.

It was a long walk until Chi Chi began to look around her surroundings, everything started to feel familiar. Chi Chi now felt overjoyed when she noticed in a distance was her home across a large field of grass. When the wolf stopped in front of her home, Chi Chi gave the wolf a gentle pat and thanked it.

Just as she was about to go inside her home, all of a sudden the wolf began to pounce hard on her, making Chi Chi fall back hard on her back. Then the wolf bite hard on her arm. Before she could react or scream, Chi Chi was already on the floor with her right arm bleeding. She looked up to see the wolf glaring at her with its mouth covered in her blood. She should have screamed, but instead everything started to feel dizzy, her eyelids got heavier until she closed her eyes.

She believed that she had died until she woke up to her father tending to her wounds and hugging her. He was glad that she had finally awoken as she had been asleep for over a week. Chi Chi couldn’t remember what had happened to her other than knowing that the wolf had bit her. 

“Why did that wolf save me then a few minutes later bite me?” This question ran through her head for most of the day until she got up and went on with her life like nothing had happened.

Then in the dead of the night, Chi Chi was awoken by a howling sound coming right out of her room. She got up to see nothing but the beautiful sky and stars, then she heard the howling again. She stared off into the forest, as she continued to hear the howling. Hearing the howling at night felt hypnotic, almost like she could listen to it all night and not be bothered by it. 

It made her feel calm and happy, almost like she could howl back...

Chi Chi was brought back to the present as she slowly stood up to face whoever or whatever was following her when someone then grabbed her by the waist, making Chi Chi scream loudly and punching the person in the stomach.

Chi Chi turned around to see Goku on his knees as he hugged his stomach.

“Goku!”

“Hey Chi Chi!” Goku laughed nervously as he got up and smiled at his wife.

“Oh my gods!” Chi Chi sighed softly, placing a hand on her chest and was relieved to see that it was Goku standing in front of her. 

She then walked over heatly to Goku smacking him on the shoulder. “You big goof! You scared me half to death!”

Goku only giggled as it didn’t hurt him when she smacked him. He then put his arm over her shoulders giving her a side hug. “Aw Cheech! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare ya. I just wanted to surprise ya.”

Chi Chi smiled at him and shook her head, she could never stay mad at her husband for too long and Goku knew that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big smooch on his cheek, leaving Goku blushing hard making Chi Chi giggle. He then smelled something, he directed his eyes towards her arms. He unwrapped her grip on him and inspected her small wounds. 

Chi Chi looked down to see that she was bleeding a little from her scratches, she had failed to notice the blood until Goku looked over at them.

“You’re hurt.” He whispered.

“I’ll be fine.”

He smiled at her, he leaned forward touching his nose to her hands. He then began to lick her wounds, making Chi Chi shiver and let out a small moan. They locked eye contact with each other until Goku released her hands and gave her another one of his goofy smiles.

Chi Chi looked over at Goku, there was a large bag on the ground, which means that the hunt had been successful. “Catch anything good?” She asked.

Goku nodded and smiled enthusiastically as he showed off how big the bag was. “Yup! We’ll be set for the whole month and longer.”

Chi Chi clapped happily. “I wouldn’t expect any less from the best hunter and tracker.”

Goku smiled happily, while also blushing a little. He then walked over to his wife’s side putting his arm over her shoulder and gave her a soft squeeze.

Chi Chi laid her head by his shoulder and sighed happily. “I feel so safe when I’m with you. It feels like I never have to worry about anyone hurting me.” She whispered tenderly.

“Aw don’t worry about it Chi. You know I'll always be here to protect you.” He suddenly stood in front of her and lifted her chin up with his index finger and thumb, making her look straight at him as he smirked, showing his sharp fangs and his eyes glowing a bright shade of yellow. “You are mine after all.”

In a blink of an eye, Chi Chi’s eyes also began to glow the same color as his. She smiled softly, “Of course I am yours Goku, just as you are always mine.”

He smiled back at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Chi Chi giggled happily as she gave her husband a quick hug before he could lift up the huge bag and was now carrying over his shoulders.

“Let’s go. It’s already getting late and Gohan has been waiting patiently for his father to come home.”

Goku peaked up with the thought of seeing his son again after being gone for a long time. He happily joined his wife’s side as they continued to talk. Without a care that the bag was leaking from behind, leaving a bloody trail on the road as the couple happily went on home.


	3. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is Day Three for the Halloweenie event!
> 
> WARNING: Light fluff and mentions of Vampirism. Don't say I didn't warn you!
> 
> Well have fun and enjoy!

It was the dead of the night, all was quiet except for the loud stomping noises of horses carrying a black carriage. The rider wiping the horses to make them go faster, as they were in a hurry to deliver the guest to their destination.

The man who was riding the carriage was none other than Dr. Son Gohan, he was well known for being a great scholar in his hometown as well as working hard as a Junior Detective alongside his uncle Raditz. He was suddenly called on a trip to Transylvania through a letter sent by his uncle to look over at the mysterious disappearances of a few locals. 

There have been other reports of bodies being found in random places. The citizens there would disappear then end up dead the next couple of days. There was no sign of any cuts or gunshot wounds, all the victims had were strange marks on their necks. Nonetheless, the policemen continued on with their search but it all seemed hopeless.

Gohan had arrived in town a few days earlier than he had expected. He then began to interview a few of the townspeople all about the disappearances happening in town. Everyone confirmed that it all started after the death of the Count who had lived up high in a castle located in the mountains, that was when many people had started to vanish without a trace. 

After interviewing with the townspeople, Gohan’s next mission was to find a way to get into the castle and investigate, however the only problem is that no one is able to get far up into the mountain without injuring themselves or getting lost. As it was complicated to reach up to the mountain unless you were invited in by either the Count or someone who lives in the castle. And with the Count dead, Gohan was all out of options. When he went back into his room in the inn, there was a letter in all black minus the red wax seal laid on his bed. As luck would have it Gohan had been invited to stay and visit at the estate by the Countess.

The carriage made a sudden stop making Gohan jump forward and falling on the floor of the carriage, he reached for his glasses that fell off and put them back in place. The rider had announced that they had arrived. Once Gohan took a step out of the carriage, he was in awe with the sight of the castle itself. Sure it was dark and hard to see some features, but he was able to look at the beautiful details and sculptures of the walls. Gohan was so entranced by the view that he failed to notice the rider was ushering him inside. He followed the small man through the lobby then through many hallways. Gohan was surprised with how magnificent and elegant the castle looked on the inside, he had the urge to look through every room and get lost in them.

Each room held secrets in all of them, his mind was filled with interests and feeling the urge to look through each and every one of the rooms. He’d never seen such a beautiful sight. Sure he’s read books and articles all about castles like this one, but now that he is here in an actual castle filled with so much knowledge, details and secrets. Gohan started to grow excited.

Gohan was led to a beautiful room which was now his for the time he’ll be staying just until he can get a word with the Countess. After getting settled in, Gohan failed to get any sleep so he dressed quickly and left his room. He found himself exploring all of the rooms and hallways until he realized that he had gotten lost. He wasn’t sure which direction to take until he opened a door which led outside, curiosity kicked in as he stepped out into the cold night and walked on forward.

He thought for sure that he had walked into the garden section of the castle until he noticed some gates in front of him and walked ahead when he came face to face with rows full of tombstones and graves. Gohan was about to go back in when he heard a faint cry, he walked ahead further and noticed a woman dressed in all black with a dark shade of red dress, her head was covered in a black veil and her black gloved hands were covering her face as she wept quietly. The woman then turned her head slightly noticing that she wasn’t alone here in the cemetery.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry my lady! I interrupted your moment of grieving. I’ll leave you alone.” 

Before he could turn to leave, she called him.

“Please… you don’t have to leave. I actually would like the company.”

“If that is what you wish.” 

Gohan kept his distance from the woman as she continued to cry softly. He only walked closely to hand over his handkerchief to her. With her back to him, she took it and used to dab her eyes from all the tears that she had wepted.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

There was a moment of silence until Gohan was bold enough to speak up. “Was that person dear to you?”

She nodded. “My father. He lived a thrilling lifetime, but his time had come to a tragic end.”

“I’m very sorry for your loss.”

She nodded once again. “But that isn’t what you came here to do right? To comfort a beautiful young woman.”

“Beg pardon?”

“You really are something, aren’t you?” She chuckled and turned around to face him.

Gohan’s eyes widened as he noticed that the young woman’s face was all pale, she had shiny black hair tied in a loose bun underneath her veil and her eyes were a deep shade of red. Despite all that Gohan couldn’t help but blush at how beautiful she looked. He then turned away as he felt embarrassed for having to stare at her for too long. He then walked forward, cleared his throat a little before he spoke.

“I’d take you are the Countess, yes?” Gohan asked, then bowed in respect to the woman.

The woman smiled softly at him then nodded, “Yes I am the Countess Videl Satan, but you may call me Videl.” She curtsied to him.

“It’s an honor to meet you my lady. I am-”

“Oh! I know who you are!” She giggled as she walked over towards him. Gohan shook his head as he could’ve sworn that it looked like she was floating then walking.

“Y-You do?”

“Yes. You are Dr. Son Gohan. You are quite popular aren’t you?” She began to circle around him as she continued to speak. “You are more than what you seem Dr. Son or may I call you Gohan? I do prefer Gohan better.”

Gohan made a slight ‘gulp’ sound the more he started to get nervous around this woman. “Y-You sure are an insider when it comes to people.”

“Oh yes I am. I can tell a lot from a man just by looking at them. Especially from someone who isn’t just here to play tourist in my own home. Tell me Gohan…” Her face was now inches away from his as she looked directly at him with her bright red eyes. “Why did you think I made you come here?”

“Be-Because I came here to ask you questions about the disappearances of the people in the town and-”

“Stop playing dumb Gohan. You and I both know the real reason.” She smirked darkly at him with her fangs showing off in her smile. “You’re here to kill me.”

Gohan who had a nervous look on his face earlier was now deadpan, he then chuckled loudly making Videl take a step back from him. 

“You know it has to be done Countess.”

“Does it though?” She smirked again.

“I have a job to do and I’m afraid I cannot back down until you are gone for good.”

“I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I have something that you might need back.” She grinned.

“And what would that be?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Videl then outstretched her hand to reveal her holding a necklace with some sort of bright orange sphere.

Gohan’s eyes widened in shock, he looked down to see that it was his necklace that she had taken from him.

“I’m going to need you to return that back to me please.”

She shook her head. “You’re going to have to catch me first.” Videl winked at him, then proceeded to fly away from him.

“No! Stop!” He called out to her, and began to run fast to catch up with her.

Just when Gohan believed that he was catching up to her, he noticed Videl stopping in front of a hedged entrance and quickly realized that it was a hedged maze. She stopped for a moment to tease him, as she winked then entered the maze.

Gohan cursed to himself. Before dashing to follow her in, he quickly looked up at the sky. The moon didn’t appear yet as it was covered by the dark clouds. He had to make it quick to retrieve his necklace.

Gohan calculated in his head, running from one way to another. He was running fast to see if he would be able to get out of this maze in time before the moon appeared fully in the sky. 

After a few deadends and turning back from one place to another, Gohan’s anxiety was getting the best of him.

“What kind of game are you playing Countess? I am in no mood for your trickery!” He shouted.

“Aw! What happened to calling me Videl? Aren’t you having fun here?”

“Fun?! What kind of fun is this to you?” Gohan was starting to get agitated. “What is fun for you to be messing with me and also killing all those innocent people? Are you proud of the kind of mess you’ve done.”

Gohan was suddenly met with Videl crying in front of him. She then slapped him across the face, leaving Gohan shocked and confused.

“Here!” Videl tossed his necklace back to him, he caught it just before it fell.

Gohan was now confused. “Wait! What?”

“Leave! You already have your stupid necklace, I don’t need you anyway.”

“Videl what are you talking about? Is this about the disappearance of the townspeople? Look I know vampires need blood to survive, but there’s got to be another way. If you can just tell me where they’re at, I’ll leave you alone for good.”

Videl glared back at Gohan. “I promise you Gohan, that I am not the one who is responsible for the disappearances. I had nothing to do with them.”

“Alright if you’re not. Then who is?”

Videl looked away with her arms crossed, now feeling sad. “You won’t believe me if I told you. The only real reason I called you here was for my own selfish reasons. I could have cared less about those people, but then I realized that I am truly in danger.” She now hugged herself tightly.

“What danger?” He asked curiously.

“Me! I’m the one in danger.”

“Wh-What do you mean?”

She turned around to glare back at Gohan and stood in front of him. “Let me ask you one thing.”

“Which is?”

“How do you think my father was killed? How do you kill a vampire?”

“Well there are possible ways that could happen. He could have been stabbed by a wooden stake, consumed a certain amount of garlic, being drenched with holy water or-”

“Gohan! I’m being serious!”

“I was being serious!”

“Ugh!” Videl facepalmed then looked back at Gohan. “Many would think that my father was killed by a hunter or a human being, but that wasn’t the case! My father wasn’t killed by any monster hunter or a simple human being. He was murdered by a rival clan that means to rule over the lands and get rid of all the humans. All those who have disappeared might have probably already transformed into vampires by now.”

“Who is this rival clan?”

“He calls himself Babidi. He’s a powerful and coldblooded killer. He’s been trying to get my father to join him in his liberation of taking over and exceeding his power to overrule the lands. But when my father refused, Babidi took matters into his own hands and had my father assassinated. He then turned to me, wanting me to join his side. But I refused as well. He then sent his minions to do his dirty work, and by making the people disappear in town. Making it seem like it was me doing it, when he is just being petty that I wouldn't join him.”

Gohan nodded, he finally understood why everything was happening the way it is. And if what she’s saying is true then he has no choice but to believe her and spare her life. But there was one more question that he wanted to know.

“And why do you need my help?”

“Because I know of your true form and the power that goes with it, and yet you conceal it all by wearing that necklace around you.” She now grew angry and narrowed her eyes at him, then crept closer to him. “Do you really believe that you’ll be able to seal it away from what you truly are? You can’t hide forever.”

Gohan glared at her then looked away. “You don’t know what it’s like to have the intense power of the werewolf form. The need to hunt and kill for blood. I am not proud of the things that I have done in the past. I’m afraid of hurting more people. I don’t want that kind of life for me.”

He then felt her arms wrapping around him. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled. “I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I’ll stay here and protect you for as long as you need me to.”

Videl was so overjoyed that she pulled Gohan down and kissed his cheek. Leaving Gohan blushing horribly and his glasses steaming up. 

“You are now mine until I feel completely safe.”

Gohan smiled and bowed to her. “I am at your command.”

Videl, now serious, reached over to cup his face with her hands. See looked down and stared at the orange sphere, if she were human, she would be able to see her reflection on it. She looked up and met his eyes. “May I see it?”

“My necklace?”

She shook her head, “Your werewolf form.”

Gohan stared back at her for a moment. He didn’t say anything, but nodded. He then handed his glasses over to her as well as his necklace once he removed it. Videl took a few steps back. As the moon appeared away from the clouds that covered it earlier. Gohan could feel himself changing, and it only took a few moments until he felt his whole body get covered in fur and his hands and feet changed into claws. Once the transformation was complete he howled out loudly. He looked down at his body and felt himself winced. He forgot how painful it was to transform.

Videl then walked over to him slowly, reaching out her hands towards him. He leaned closer and felt her hands rub against his fur. She then came up closer to him and laid her head against his chest and smiled happily, feeling his heartbeat that was music to her ears.

“You’re not so bad to me my Gohan.” She whispered happily.


	4. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Day Four for the Halloweenie event! Sorry for the delay.
> 
> WARNING: Mention of blood, stalking and violence! Be caution!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Heavy footsteps echoed loudly through the wooden floors, a young woman with long black hair dashed along a hollow hallway. She began to breath heavily, running as fast as she could to escape the man who had been pursuing her all night. She finally managed to hide underneath a table that had a long tablecloth so that she was able to catch her breath. She took a few deep breaths until she heard the sounds of a door creaking open and some footsteps.

The man was laughing evilly, he was enjoying the chase that he was having with the young woman. He then started to bang against any surface to scare the woman into either screaming or have her coming out of her hiding spot.

The young woman began to crawl slowly from under the table in hopes that she could find a way to sneak away from the man and run back the way she came in. She took a quick look to see where the man had gone. He was nowhere to be seen. Might have left for the other room.

Just as she got up from the table, she was quickly grabbed by the man from behind her. She immediately kicked him hard in his shin. He cried out in pain and hugged his leg. She made a run for it as she ran over to reach the front of the house. Only to have her leg get caught on a barbed wire and fall onto the ground.

Before she could get up, the man was already above her, he kicked her hard in her stomach. She groaned in pain and felt the man leaning over her with his strong hand grabbing onto her, looking down on her with a sick and evil look.

This wasn’t how Mai imagined how her night would turn out.

~ Earlier ~

This wasn’t how Mai imagined how her night would turn out. And she was beyond pissed about it.

She was walking at a far distance from Trunks. Each of them were walking on the opposite sides of the road, While Goten and Marron were in the middle of the couple, sensing the tension from them so they kept their distance. Mai and Trunks weren’t speaking to each other not after the argument they had earlier, which left the couple refusing to make up or say anything to each other other than a few words or phrases.

They were on their way to a Halloween party that they had been invited to along with Goten and Marron. Goten and Marron also decided to dress up for the party. Goten was dressed as the Wolfman and Marron dressed up as the Bride of Frankenstiens. The couple also made Mai and Trunks dress up even though they were in no mood to do so, but they reluctantly agreed to dress up in the end. Trunks dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera, although he refused to put on the mask. Mai meanwhile dressed up as a princess, she wore a beautiful long green dress, with a tiara to go with the outfit. But she quickly took it off, not feeling in the mood to be up for a party or to dress up.

They all continued to walk ahead with the sun already hiding behind large trees and was ready to retire as the moon began to shine brightly in the night. 

Unlike Trunks and Mai, Goten and Marron were together hand in hand as they giggled and chatted amongst each other. The couple also shared a special candy that their aunt had given to them as they went out to enjoy themselves this Halloween evening. Even though the other couple weren't in the mood to celebrate.

Trunks made a sudden stop, looked over at Goten giving him a serious, telling him to go on ahead. Goten nodded and motioned Marron to continue walking as the couple were left alone.

Neither of them hadn’t said anything for a while until Trunks cleared his throat making Mai look over at him. 

“Look I know you aren’t happy with the things that I’ve said to you. I want to apologize for the way I overreacted when you asked me about the initiation. I was caught off guard and I really didn’t want to get into that conversation. So let’s forget about it and move on.”

Mai huffed and shook her head in annoyance. “Really? We’re just going to pretend like the conversation never happened? What about everything on how I felt about it and how it affected  _ me _ ?”

“Mai don’t!”

“And what about Marron? She was able to do it! And it went easily for her?”

“That’s different!”

“How different?”

“Listen, you are completely different from her. If you did then-”

“No! You listen! I told you how much I wanted to go through with it and how much it meant to me but you completely brushed it off like it didn’t matter!”

“Mai! Drop it! I don’t want to continue discussing it with you. Let’s just go and-”

“No! That’s it! I’m done!” She started to walk away from him when he called out her name.

“Mai!” He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. He laid his forehead on the side of her soft beautiful hair that smelled like gardenia. Mai struggled a little to be released but he refused to let her go. 

“I’m sorry I…” He whispered softly. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Mai finally pushed Trunks away from him. “It’s too late for that.”

“No it’s not. You just don’t have to go through with it. We can always find another way and-”

“Trunks!” Mai yelled at him with a serious tone. “It's too late because I already talked to Bulma about it and I’m going through with it!” 

Trunks’s eyes widened. “You what?!”

“I talked it over with her earlier after our argument and she told me that the preparations are already being made. It’s only a matter of time.”

“You don’t have to do it, you know that!” Trunks walked over to Mai, wanting to reach over to hold her one last time.

Mai backaway and glared at Trunks. “I  _ want _ to do it!” She stomped her foot with anger. “Why can’t you understand that I want this more than anything?”

She felt heartbroken and thought that Trunks didn’t understand how important it was for her to be accepted and happy.

“I’m leaving!”

“Mai!”

“No! If you can’t be happy with the choices that I am making for you then I’m leaving.” Mai ran far away from Trunks. Knowing that Trunks would follow her, she took a different direction leading him away from her, as she had a moment of peace and being alone for a while.

Mai started to get cold the further she began walking down the road. She cursed herself for not bringing her coat with her, but her mind was filled with anger that it made her forget to grab it. She turned over to a corner to see a man staring at her greedily from across the road. He was standing by a streetlight, with his arms crossed. Mai could already tell that this man was trouble with the way that he kept looking at her.

She started to pick up the pace when she heard the man catcalling her and trying to call onto her like she was a prostitute. She kept on walking even when she began to hear an extra set of footsteps behind her. She walked ahead, pretending like the man wasn’t bothering her. However the more she continued to ignore the man, the more loud and angry he was getting.

Mai was about to turn to the corner when the man roughly grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at him. He was very angry with the way that she was rejecting his advances. Mai quickly pushed him away and made a run for it. The man was now chasing after her, he also began calling her all sorts of vile and rude words at her. She could care less about all his words that he was saying to her, when all she wanted to do was get rid of this guy. 

Mai had failed to notice that she had ended up in the middle of the forest. Terrified of the man that was chasing after her. She continued to run, even though she had no idea where she was at. All her instincts were telling her to was to keep running until she eventually sees something. And she did.

She saw an old house in the distance.

Refusing to look back, she kept going forward until she reached the front of the house. The doors were locked, with no time to be wasted, Mai kicked the door open and ran inside.

~

“Gotcha!” The man laughed evilly with glee as he finally caught Mai within his grasps. Mai continued to struggle and free herself from the man’s grapes, but he refused to let her go. He then began to wrap his hands around Mai’s neck and squeezed it tightly.

Mai punched the man with what little strength she had left. All she could hear was the man’s horrible laughter and was ready to silence her for good.

Suddenly his grip began to loosen and his smile slowly turned into a frown. Mai was the one laughing now. Warm blood poured heavily from the man's body, Mai had stabbed the man right through his chest leaving a large wound with the sharp knife that she had carried with her.

She quickly rolled him over so that now she was the one on top of him. Mai also plunged her knife right through the man’s heart. Mai smirked at the man and whispered to him. “I win.” 

She then proceeded to punch through the man’s chest and rip out one of his bones. The man yelled out in pain, but Mai stomped hard on the man’s neck silencing his voice for good. The man could only stare frightnely at Mai, as he slowly began to die.

Mai huffed loudly as she stood up, and gave the corpse one finally small kick. She quickly dusted herself off of all the dirt and dust on herself. There was nothing much that she could do with all the blood, with her whole dress drenched with it.

The room suddenly began to lid up with bright lights, a loud applause filled the room. Mai turned around to see that everyone she knew was here to congratulate her on her initiation. Trunks was the first one to run over to her and gave her a tight hug, not caring about the blood.

“You actually did it!” He spun her around.

Mai laughed. “I told you I could do it.”

Trunks smiled as he placed her down gently. He brushed her messy bangs away to see her face fully. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you. You did great!”

Trunks was about to lean in and give her a kiss when Launch interrupted them as she cleared her throat and grinned at the couple.

“Uh we’re not done yet.” She motioned Mai to come forward to her and stand in front of a large black cauldron.

Mai handed her the bone. Launch happily took it, crushing it in her palms and dropped it into the disgusting looking liquid. Launch added in a couple of more things into the cauldron until the liquid began to glow. She stuck her whole arm inside to grab something. Once she lifted out her hand, she walked over to Mai and gave her what looked like a piece of candy.

“This is candy?”

Launch chuckled. “It’s a special type of candy.” She then winked at her.

Mai didn’t question it and popped the candy into her mouth. Her tongue was met with an incredibly disgusting taste that the candy was giving off. Mai kept her disgust to herself as she chewed onto the candy and swallowed it quickly.

Once she finally swallowed the treat, her body started to feel weird, Mai dropped onto her knees letting whatever feeling this was ride out through her body. She started to feel different, like her whole body was changing but in a better way. She slowly got up and was met with another round of applause. It was finally over and she smiled happily.

Trunks was now by Mai’s side, he kissed her again on her cheek and gave her another hug. Mai then noticed Bulma and Vegeta walking over towards her. Bulma held Mai’s hands and gave them a soft squeeze. “Welcome to the family Mai.” Bulma then gave Mai a warm hug. Vegeta gave her an approval nod and smiled at her. 

Goten and Marron were next to congratulate Mai. Goten hugged her by the shoulders. “That was awesome Mai! You did great! And what a bloody mess you made.”

Marron was next to hug Mai tightly. “I’m so happy that you’re now an honorable member of the family!” She clapped happily.

“Mai…”

Mai turned around to face Trunks who gave her a soft smile. “I really am sorry. I should have had more faith in you. I know words can’t make up for an apology but I hope that it can-”

Mai pressed her lips onto Trunks, giving him a small peck. “I forgive you.”

“Really?”

Mai put her finger on his lips. “I am still very upset with the way you talked to me this morning. But..” She removed her finger from his lips and smiled at him. “I could forgive you. That’s if you make it up to me later tonight.”

Trunks grinned widely. “I think I can make an exception for you. As a special gift to you for going through with your initiation.” Trunks leaned forward to kiss Mai on the lips, in which Mai happily kissed him back.

Goten grinned at the couple then looked over to Marron. He winked at her, which made Marron giggle and playfully punched his shoulder. She then made a bold move as she walked over to him, grabbed his whole face and pressed her lips onto his. Goten then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back tenderly.

On the other side of the room were Pan and Bulla who were sitting at their own table. Pan was immediately grossed out by the scene that she sadly had to witness.

“EWW! Yuck! They’re kissing!” 

Pan gagged while looking away from her uncle and Trunks who were kissing their significant others. 

“Who would want a kiss? Yuck!”

“Aw that’s too bad Pan.” Bulla sighed sadly.

“Huh?”

“I was thinking how much I wanted to give you a kiss but I guess you don’t want it then.” Bulla turned around smirking to herself, she was inches away from getting up from her chair when an arm stopped her from leaving.

Bulla looked over at Pan who had turned away from her. Bulla smiled as she noticed Pan’s cheeks blushing deeply red.

“I-I don’t mind if it’s a kiss coming from you Bulla.” Pan said, still refusing to look over at Bulla.

Bulla's smile widened as she got closer to Pan. She cupped her hand on her cheek, turning her face to make her look at her. Bulla then leaned in and kissed Pan on the lips.

“How was it?”

Pan nodded, her face fully red and mouth gaped open.

“Would you like me to give you another one?”

Pan nodded furiously.

Bulla smirked. She grabbed onto Pan’s hand, making her follow right behind her and led her to another room for some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wanna make one thing clear: Trunks, Goten, Mai and Marron are adults while Bulla and Pan are teenagers.
> 
> That is all.


	5. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day Five for the Halloweenie event!
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of blood, gore, and violence! You have been warned!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was that time of year again, when the annual fair comes to town for a whole week to bring entertainment to everyone. It is also a time for the parents to take a break while their children enjoy themselves to play games, win prizes and get on all the fun rides. 

For many the fair is a happy and fun place to go to and enjoy themselves for a long as they please. A wonderful time to be in!

However…

Not many agree to this.

As many find the fair to be their prison and an endless place of torment and agony. Who only want to escape and be free. 

Just like one man, who’s lived his life in full servitude and listening to endless commands. He grows tired each day, longing to have a life of his own and be rid of the chains around his neck.

And that was where I met him. I’ve been watching over him for a while now, and I believe that it’ll soon be time to help him finally set himself free.

~

A man walked over to a large cage and hit the bars hard to wake the giant man that was locked inside the cage. The giant man got up from his slumber, he stood up and realized that not only was he in another town, but that he would have to perform. He didn’t like to perform in front of a large crowd, and yet he was forced to by his father. The very man who sold him off to do entertainment to a crowd of people who will throw them coins all for their enjoyment.

The giant man had a reputation of doing all kinds of stunts in the fair, whether it's doing some lifting, wrestling with some animals or just anything that would please the crowd, making them want more. He would also perform dangerous stunts that would leave him with scars and scratches all over his body. He even had to deal with horrible burns, his father would make him walk them off and to stop complaining.

He had always thought that his father knew what was best for them both. He was the one who made the important and final decisions for them. When in reality, Paragus was the one who was happy with how things were going for his own selfish reasons. He was the one who held all the money together and kept it to himself. His greed made him want more, and he used his own son to gain the fame and fortune without a care on how his own son kept getting hurt after every performance or not noticing how much it was damaging him on the inside. He just simply didn’t give a damn.

After every performance, he would stay inside his cage, as it was the only place of comfort that he has known. He was all alone in his cage. Although the cage couldn’t hold him down, it was the collar around his neck that was keeping him from leaving. As much as he would like to run off and leave this horrible place, he wouldn’t know where to go off to or where he could stay.

“Hello.”

The giant man turned around to see a tiny person in a purple cloak approaching him. He flinched and scooted to the farthest corner of his cage.

“Hey it’s ok big guy.” The tiny person took off their hoodie to reveal themselves. A tiny woman with a weird green skin color stood in front of the giant man.

“Hi my name is Cheelai. What’s your name?” She smiled at him.

The giant man didn’t move, he only stared at the tiny woman who had suddenly come up to him and introduced herself. Most people look uncomfortable when they come near him or are frightened to approach him, they all just run away. He’s already used to that kind of treatment… and yet this tiny woman shows no fear or ill will towards him. This might be the first time someone has given him a smile without looking forced or faked.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” She giggled.

“Huh?”

“I’m asking what your name is? Out there in the crowd they give you all kinds of names, but you are a gentle being with your own name and personality.” She walked up closer to the cage. “So? What’s your name?”

“B-Broly.”

Her smile widened. “It’s very nice to meet you Broly.”

Cheelai began to visit Broly everyday after each performance to meet with him by his cage. They would talk about certain subjects. She would tell him stories of all the places that she’s traveled to all around the world, and all about the people that she’s met. Broly would constantly want to hear more about her travels and she would happily obliged and entertained him with more.

One the last day that the fair was in town, Broly hated how time had gone by so quickly. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay, but more importantly he wanted Cheelai to stay.

“Broly..” She scooched closer to the rails of the cage. “Have you ever thought of leaving or escaping?”

He nodded with his head still looking down.

“Then why don’t you leave?”

He shook his head.

“Is it because of the collar around your neck?”

He said nothing.

“I can help you take it off.”

He shook his head.

“Why then?”

Silence.

“Please tell me why?”

He shook his head again more furiously and moved to turn away from her.

Cheelai didn’t leave, she didn’t want to until she gave Broly some last minute advice. “You can leave Broly. You have the power to go anywhere you want to go. You shouldn’t have to be afraid to stay here when you are clearly strong enough to break free and escape.”

“I-I can’t.”

“You can’t or you won’t?”

He shrugged, still not wanting to turn around to face her, but he also didn’t want her to leave. Her presence brought him what little joy he had until it was time for him and the whole fair to move to another town. He might never get to see her again once the fair is over after tonight.

Cheelai, now feeling sad moved back from the cage. “Well whatever choice you make Broly, I really do hope you make the right one.”

“Don’t-” He quickly turned to ask her not to leave but it was too late. She was already gone.

~

Broly stood in front of a large crowd, the audience was cheering loudly and was eager to watch the show. To watch Broly perform a stunt or more. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot Cheelai among the crowd. She had commented that she had gone to a few of his shows, but would leave once they get very intense. She told him how much it made her sad seeing him be uncomfortable as he performed, it also made her sad to see him get hurt.

At that moment all he wanted to do was leave and go looking for Cheelai, to tell her that she was right. How much he would love to run away. Never wanting to look back and just leave with her. He wanted to apologize to her for being a terrible friend and not confining in her with all his fears and weaknesses. He wanted a change, a chance to start new, and to-

“Broly! Were you listening to me?!” His father snapped him out of his daydream, waiting for his answer as it was almost time for the show.

“I want to leave.”

“What did you say to me?”

“I said I want to-” 

He didn’t have a chance to respond as he felt a painful shock go through his neck then ran through his whole body, making him cry in torment.

“You will obey me boy! Now get up and do as you’re told!”

“N-No!” Broly shouted. “I don’t want to do this anymore!!!”

He held his head with his hands, something had clicked. Making him feel like he was going to explode. He wanted to shout, to yell and cry out. Something inside him wanted to be unleashed, but he was holding back.

“You better behave yourself Broly or else!” Paragus yelled at Broly, commanding him to obey him. But anger had suddenly begun to build up inside him.

It’s like all the years of following every command, and anguish had finally started to increase. Something inside of him was ready to bust out…

Broly couldn’t hear the loud demands that his father was ordering him, all the shouting and booing from the crowd was the last result of him finally unleashing such power had finally erupted out from his body.

Everything had happened so fast, he cried out in anger and that shook the whole grounds making everyone drop hard onto the ground. Broly reached for the collar around his neck and immediately broke it into small pieces. He then lunged forward towards his father, his father’s head in between his giant hands. He ignored the pleas of his father and began to squeeze his head until he felt the warm blood running down his hands.

He smirked, turning over to the crowd who all began to flee from him. Broly only chuckled deeply as he ran to the crowd and went on a bloody rampage and silenced all of the cries one by one.

He wasn’t sure how many he'd killed or how much blood ran through his fingers, but all the cries and fear made him smile with joy. He never felt so relieved and free to be in control. There was no one who could stop him or command him to do anything for as long as he lived.

Broly then looked over to see Cheelai standing in the middle of a bloody field filled with dead bodies all around her. He had finally calmed down and was feeling worried and scared. She might now reject him and will not want to see him again, then leave him all alone.

To his next shock, Cheelai was smiling as her eyes began to glow and was clapping for him. Broly was again surprised to see Cheelai coming over towards him but instead of walking she was floating towards him. Once Cheelai landed, she giggled at the sight of Broly’s confused face.

“If you couldn’t tell already I have some special powers that I like to use now and then.” She winked at him. “But I am very proud of you Broly.”

“For what?”

“For breaking free!” Cheelai cheered her friend happily. “You’re finally free Broly.”

Broly stood still for a moment, as his mind ran. He was processing everything that had happened just moments after destroying the collar and went berserk.

“I.. I killed him. My father.”

“And?”

“And it felt good.”

“It did?”

“Yes.”

She smiled happily with her purple eyes glowing with glee, she then turned away from her friend. Her head laid down as she began to play with her fingers.

“Broly I have to confess something.”

“What?”

“I just thought it was unfair for you to keep being tortured for the rest of your life. And my heart couldn’t bear the thought of having to continue watching you decay away.” She gave him a sad look. “I hope you can forgive me Broly, at that moment before you were supposed to perform I whispered a spell to finally help you break your chains that you’ve been fighting with yourself in your head for all these years. I hope you don’t hate me for what I’ve done.”

Broly bent down on his knees, reached slowly towards Cheelai and patted her on her soft and short white hair.

“I don’t hate you.” He whispered.

She looked up and smiled at him. Broly then got up and took a long look around the ruins of the fair. Everything was either destroyed or in ashes, blood and bodies spread all around. 

Cheelai patted his hand. “Don’t worry about the mess big guy. Let’s leave it for the authorities when they arrive. But you do have some time to escape before they come and realize you did this. But we can’t have that.”

“W-Where do I go now?” Broly innocently looked over at Cheelai for some guidance. He was afraid that she would cast him away, he didn’t want to go anywhere else. She was his guardian angel who saved him and wants to stay with her. He silently pleaded that she would let him stay with her.

“What do you mean big guy?”

He looked away with a sad look on his face but was also blushing.

“Aw.. did you think that I was going to leave you here all alone?”

He nodded solemnly.

“Hey.” She reached over to his cheek and pulled him forward to look at her. “I’m not leaving you here all alone. I mean who’s gonna take care of you? I can’t leave you here all by yourself.”

His eyes lid feeling hopeful that he won’t have to be lonely as he now has someone special who will look out for him. But he also wants to protect her just as she wanted to protect him.

“I’ll protect you.”

“What’s that big guy?”

His cheeks burned as he whispered loudly his confession to her. “I want to protect you too.”

Cheelai smiled at him, she turned around and held his arm with both of her arms, trying to pull him forward and get him on his knees.

“Come on big guy. I know a safe place where you can live. My friend can let us live with her until you’re ready to move on. And you can do whatever you want.”

“Will… Will you be there with me?”

“If you want me to then I will happily tag along.”

With a wave of her arm, Cheelai cast a spell to transport them away from the horrid fairgrounds. Broly didn’t look back and only kept his eyes on Cheelai, as she made them disappear in a fog of smoke.


	6. Enthrall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Day Six for the Halloweenie Event!
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of death and magic! Careful not to fall under any spells!
> 
> Enjoy~

Raditz woke up to the rays of the sun shining through his dirty window and hitting him in the eyes. He groaned angrily and tossed himself over to the other side of the bed, covering himself with his blanket. He didn’t have the energy to get up or go to work. He was ready to spend the rest of his life in his bed until the loud sound of the door opening made him jump up.

“Raditz! Get your lazy ass up! You gotta get to work soon!” Nappa yelled at him, pulling the blanket off of his body.

Raditz snarled angrily at Nappa, slowly making the effort to get up and get dressed.

“I made you some coffee and for gods sake eat something before you leave! I don’t want to have to hear that you collapsed or got yourself sick from not eating properly.” Nappa walked out of his room.

Raditz quickly got changed and made his way downstairs. Before leaving he stuffed his mouth with food then got ready to leave when Nappa handed him some papers and letters. Almost forgetting to take them with him as he left.

He made his way over to the police department through carriage with Nappa tagging along, they sat in complete silence with only a few words exchanged at each other.

“Still haven’t heard anything from your nephew huh?”

“Nah! He better contact me soon or else Cheech will really have my head.” He gave out a monotone laugh.

Once they reached the building they both went their separate ways to their own personal offices. Raditz sat down on his desk and looked over all the paperwork that had to be done, he also went through all the letters that came in. With one of them from his mother, who was asking him to come over and visit them. Raditz had refused to come back home or even visit, not since the argument he had with his father. 

Now matter how hard he works, he’ll never amount to anything other than living in the shadow of his younger brother who was clearly their father’s favorite. He has no grudge or bad blood against his brother, they actually do get along, Raditz is mostly jealous of what his brother is able to do when he has failed to do so. It seems like nothing he does will ever make his father see him differently or proud, other than seeing him as a disappointment to the family. The only person who sees him differently or is proud of him is his mother, his nephew also idolizes him and went on to work beside him. Raditz just wishes that things could be different.

Raditz then looked up to see Krillin walking into his office with a smile on his face, “Hey buddy! How have you been?”

“Never better!” He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Krillin laughed nervously. “Sorry for the bother but I’ve got some more reports from the chief that need to be handed in before you clock out tonight.”

“Great! Anything else?”

“Nope! That’s all for now. ”

“You wanna hang out for a bit to keep me from dying from boredom and work overload.”

Krillin chuckled then sat down across from him. “Sure thing pal.”

They began talking about some cases when the topic of Tien popped out of nowhere. Krillin had known Tien for a long time and was saddened by the death of his friend.

“Don’t you think that it’s weird how Tien just died suddenly and with his body nowhere to be found or that his wife isn’t even concerned with finding the body or knowing who killed him?”

“I try not to think about it too much and you shouldn’t either. Whatever happened just happened. There’s not much that we can do other than move on.” Krillin got up and left his office.

But Raditz couldn’t let it go, he couldn’t let go of the subject on how Tien could just die so suddenly. Raditz went through some files and picked up the file that had all about the report on the death of Launch’s first husband, Roshi. The report says that the man had a heart attack that led to his death, but other reports indicated the loss of blood and the head trauma was what really caused his death.

After hearing the news of Tien’s sudden death made Raditz puzzled. Something didn’t feel right with the way how the funeral arrangements were done or how everyone didn’t seem bothered with the fact how Launch was so quick to get over the death of her husband just like how she was when her first husband died.

There was no sign of the body, only a report indicating that Tien either had disappeared and been murdered or someone may have hid the body after killing him. There were a lot of things that weren’t making any sense. Raditz got up from his desk and made the decision to make his way to pay a visit to the old Kame Manor where Launch now lives alone with only two of her servants to keep her company.

Raditz arrived at the manor late in the night, he knocked on the door a couple of times, but it seemed like no one was home. He turned around as he was going to try again in the morning, but then something caught his attention through the corner of his eye. A bright light that seemed to be coming from the basement began to glow an odd color. He contemplated on whether or not he should go on and investigate what is going on or run over to get Nappa’s help. He decided to go with the first option as he was already making his way to pry open the window.

Once he got the window to open, he crawled through and quietly made his way around the large place to get to the basement. He walked around many rooms and hallways until he found the door with lights coming out and knew that it had to be the one. He got out a hairpin and used it to unlock the door, there were some stairs that lead downward to the basement. He crept quietly and slowly walked down the stairs until he reached another door.

Upon opening the door, Raditz was in complete shock with what he had discovered, there were an amount of plants and herbs in one table, a large bookshelf, a large black cauldron that was centered in the middle of the room. There were also some skulls hanging from the ceiling and various jars that Raditz didn’t want to even think about what could possibly be in them. He then noticed something that was covered by a large white sheet.

He tiptoed over to get a closer look, his hand reached over to pull out what it was. When he took off the sheet, his stomach dropped and his face turned pale. It was the body of Tien sitting right in front of him, motionless and dead. 

Raditz covered his mouth as not to scream or make a sound. He turned around to leave but was suddenly flown high into the air and dropped a couple of times. He groaned in pain that he felt all over his body. He slowly got up to see a familiar face glaring down at him.

“Well well well! What do we have here?” Launch appeared but she didn’t have an innocent look that everyone in town was so familiar with, but instead she had a stern and more serious look. Her appearance had also changed, her hair wasn’t her normal purple color, but instead a long blonde color, and her eyes shined a green.

“Don’t you know that it’s very rude to enter into other people’s homes when you haven’t been invited to?” She shook her head. “I expected better from a man with your class.”

“L-Look it’s not what you think- Ack!” Launch kicked him hard in the stomach. He hugged himself tightly as he began to breathe heavily with all the pain he’s going through.

“I’m afraid it is what I think and you’ve just trespassed into my own home. And I can’t let you leave.”

Just then, two new bodies come walking down the stairs and stare over at Raditz with grim expressions on their faces. A giant man stood tall behind a tiny woman waiting for what was about to happen next. And Raditz didn’t want to be around for what might happen to him.

He began to panic. “H-Hey! I promise I won’t say anything. I swear!”

“Sorry hun, we can’t have that.”

“W-Wait!” Launch silenced him by covering his mouth with a cloth. 

“Broly! Cheelai! Mind giving me a help here.”

“You got it.” Cheelai gave Launch a thumbs up. She walked over to Raditz. “Sorry bud nothing personal.” Raditz was then knocked out by Broly who hit him on the side of his face and fell to the ground.

~

Raditz groaned in pain, he was starting to wake up. He then felt something warm and sticky on his right side of his head and face. He was having trouble keeping his head up, not with the migraine that was hurting him. He soon then noticed that he wasn’t inside the manor anymore. 

It looked like he was placed inside of a secluded room, there was nothing inside but cobwebs and broken wood. The sudden noise of the door opening made him jump. Broly, Cheelai and Launch walked into the room, Launch with a smirk on her face walked over to Raditz.

“Sorry it had to be this way hun, but I can’t have you spilling any beans about who I truly am.”

“Oh yeah? With the fact that you’re actually a witch who murdered your husband and possibly also killed your first husband?”

“Wow!” She clapped sarcastically. “No wonder you’re the best detective in town.”

Raditz was getting annoyed with her attitude. “So what the hell have you done with Tien then?”

“What have I done?” Launch scoffed. “I didn’t do shit. He was about to rat me out to the officials and I couldn’t have that. A real pity too, I really was starting to like him. But now he’s my undying slave for all eternity. Until all of his essence runs out and I have to find a new victim. It’s not easy staying this young you know!”

“So why not kill me then? Why not just get it over with? You already have me tied up and I’m pretty sure your giant friend over there would love to get rid of me.”

“Tsk tsk! Not so fast there bud. I can’t kill you. Actually scratch that, I don’t want to kill you.” She paused for a moment. “At all!”

“Why?”

“I like you but also I see a lot of good essences in you. The type that I want to harness and mold to a perfect figure.”

“You want to use me for what exactly? I don’t have anything that I can offer you. If all honestly I’d really wouldn’t mind if you kill me right now.”

Launch laughed loudly. “But do you?”

“What?”

“Do you really want me to kill you?” She circled around him then placed her hands on each side of the handles of the chairs. She leaned in closer to him. “Isn’t there anything that you’d rather want to excel at? Maybe even prove your worth at just how much you actually mean to a certain someone?”

His eyes widened then narrowed at her. “You know nothing!” He whispered harshly at her.

“Do I?”

Raditz turned away, he was now angry. He was mad at Launch, mad at himself, mad at everything and at everyone he’s ever known. He just wants to go back to his room and never leave.

“I can help you.”

“No you can’t.”

She smirked. “You’re such a stubborn man.”

“That makes two of us.”

“But I was being serious. I want to help you.”

“Yeah right! You help me, but what do you get out of this?”

“You.”

“Just me?”

She nodded. She then looked over at the clock and cursed herself.

“Look I can’t wait any longer. I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. You can either agree to let me change you to the thing that you most desired or I can do it by force.”

Raditz didn’t say anything as he continued to stare at the ground.

Launch shrugged and backed away from him. “Suit yourself.” 

The room began to shine brightly, he finally looked over to see Launch floating in midair and glowing a bright shade of green. She began to say a couple of words that he couldn’t understand. His body then began to shake then stood still, he also started to feel nauseous like the whole room was spinning.

Raditz was now trapped, he became enthralled with her sweet words. His whole body froze, not by fear but by the feeling of numbness as he wasn’t able to move or control any actions of his whole body. 

The more he tried to resist, the louder her words grew as her spell was beginning to win over him. Her words were consuming him whole, he should fight back but he can’t...

Launch came closer to him and lifted his chin up, forcing him to look at her. “Just let go hun, there’s no escaping this. You’re going to have to accept this.”

Her face now went grim, she caressed the right side of his cheek where he was hit.

“I’ll take care of you.” She whispered softly. “We can stay together for as long as you’d like. You’ll never have to grow old or ever die. You’ll become powerful with my help. Would you like that?”

She smiled softly at him with her eyes glowing green. She leaned in closer, giving him a small peck on his cheek.

Raditz couldn’t fight it any longer, with one last breath he closed his eyes tightly. He then felt calm, raised his head and opened his eyes as they began to glow yellow.

“Yes… I would like that.” He whispered.

Launch smirked happily. “I knew you’d come around.”

The ropes that were wrapped around him vanished away, he stood up feeling completely different then how he was earlier. He now felt stronger and heavier, something swelled up in his chest, like there was something that was ready to be released.

Launch snapped her fingers, the ceiling of the roof opened widely. Raditz looked up to see the full moon, the bright light of it shining above him. He then fell onto the ground and started to yell over the awful pain that he was enduring.

Broly and Cheelai were about to go over to help him out, but Launch stopped him. She shook her head. “You’ll only get yourselves hurt. He’ll get through it once he gets used to the transformation.”

Launch looked back to see Raditz rising and standing tall. He cried in pain then began to howl loudly as he completely transformed into a werewolf.

Launch walked over to him with a wide grin on her face, “Look at you!” She whispered happily and reached out her hand towards him. He lowered his head and felt her soft hand and fingers rubbing and scratching against his fur.

“You look absolutely terrifying and magnificent. How do you feel?”

He flashed out his sharp fangs with a wicked smirk. “I’ve never felt more alive!” He chuckled loudly and deeply. “I couldn’t have felt this way without you sweetheart.”

“Anything for you.” She smiled both happily and excitedly with her eyes glowing brightly.


	7. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day Seven! The last one for the Halloweenie event!
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of ghost, spooks, violence and some fluff~ This is your final warning!
> 
> Enjoy!

Krillin yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He was in the middle of going through some paperwork when he got called in by Chief Piccolo who asked to meet him in his office. With no objections or concern as to why Piccolo would want to see him, he then noticed Piccolo talking to Officer Dende. He was beckoned to come inside the office. He closed the door and was caught into the conversation once he realized who they were talking about.

“What do you mean he hasn’t been home since yesterday?”

“We checked in with his roommate and he confirmed that Raditz didn’t return home last night.”

Piccolo turned to face Krillin.

“Krillin, you were the last one to be seen with him. Do you know where he could have gone?”

Krillin shook his head, “I was with him in his office yesterday. We talked for a while until I heard that he left. I didn’t know that he was missing or known that he disappeared.”

Piccolo nodded. “Krillin, I need you to check over to see where Raditz could have gone. I found a note that might lead to where Raditz might have been seen last. I need you to go over there and inspect it.”

Krillin was given the note, nodded to Piccolo and made his way out.

~

Krillin was now deeply nervous, as he failed to notice that he was dropped off in the middle of nowhere with no house or anything in sight. He walked further and further into the forest, he started to believe that he was lost until he saw a large building. 

Krillin was happy to see that he wasn’t completely lost as he marched on forward to the front of the gates. Seeing that the gates were locked, he managed to climb over them and made his way to the front until he noticed a sigh by the entrance.

The sign read  _ Red Ribbon Industries  _ that was beside the building _. _

Krillin’s whole face went pale , he remembered hearing stories about this place. The Red Ribbon Industries was run by the late Dr. Gero who was said to have worked on illegal projects and was responsible for the deaths of many of his employees. He would cover up their deaths as if their lives didn’t matter. Many rumors have spread that he was dealing with black magic to maintain his social status and that this whole place was haunted by the dead employees who have been killed off and were never given a proper burial. 

The building has been abandoned for many years, after the news that Dr. Gero had died during an explosion after one of his test subjects failed. Burning almost half of the area and leaving many injured and a few deaths during the accident. No one has ever dared to come back to this place unless they were a complete idiot. 

And Krillin sadly was that foolish idiot who had to go inside.

Krillin fought back with himself over and over, whether he should go inside and inspect the whole area or just leave and go home. But thoughts of an angry Piccolo popped up in his mind. He knew that Piccolo would be angry with him if he didn’t do a full on report.

He sighed in deep annoyance and anger, Krillin opened the door and walked in silently through the front doors, making his way all around the area. Opening various doors that lead to offices, bathrooms, empty rooms and hallways. 

Krillin walked through the empty and quiet hallways of the laboratory, feeling scared but mostly on edge that something or someone was about to jump out and attack him at any moment. 

“Hello?”

Krillin screamed in terror, he lunged himself under a table to hide. A voice called out again, making Krillin rethink his life choices and how he really wished that he should have stayed at home.

“Hey you!”

He covered his ears, hoping that whatever evil spirit or ghost who chose to haunt him could leave. Or that it’s all just a cruel joke that some pranksters are pulling just to mess with him.

“I’m not listening! This is all in my head! Whatever you want, it's all a trick! Please leave me alone ghosts!”

“I’m not a ghost!”

“Yeah right! That’s what a ghost would say!”

“How do you know what real ghosts sound like? Have you ever met a ghost?”

“Well no… I uh-”

“Exactly!”

Krillin looked around and didn’t see anyone nearby. “Where are you? Who are you?”

“I’m over here!”

“Huh?!” 

Krillin crawled out from under that table to see a door cracked open. Once he got up, he slowly opened the door that revealed another hidden long hallway except this one was different from all the other ones. The doors throughout the whole hallway had gated doors, almost like this place was some kind of prison. 

“Hello?” The voice called out. “Are you still there?”

“Y-Yes!” Krillin said. He walked down the hallway, he turned to see that all the doors were shut except for one that looked like someone ripped it open. Before he could take a closer look, the voice called him.

“Hey Baldy! I’m right here!”

Krillin walked over to the door from where the voice was coming from. As he got closer, he noticed a tiny window and inside was a young woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes looking down at him.

“Oh! Uh hello there.”

“Hello. Who are you?”

“I-I’m Krillin. And may I ask who you are?”

“I’m test subject number 18. But you were referring to my real name. I used to be called Lazuli, except here I’m known as 18 while my brother is 17.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes. He’s not here anymore. He escaped not too long ago. Were you sent by him?”

“Uh no. I’m sorry no. I actually came over here to look for my friend, he’s been missing for a while and I’ve been worried about him. W-Well not just me, others have been worried about him too.”

“Oh… I see.” She turned around looking disappointed.

Krillin felt bad for this woman and was now focused on helping her. Raditz could wait.

“How long have you been trapped here.”

“Trapped? More like imprisoned. My brother and I were locked up here since we were kids. We’ve been used as test subjects for Dr. Gero crazy experiments and other gruesome stuff. Many of his test subjects have been killed off one by one. My brother was lucky enough to leave, I wasn’t…”

“I’m so sorry. You’ve been through a lot.” Krillin started to look around for a way to help Lazuli escape. He ran out of the small prison, checked out every room until he found what he was looking for. He found a crowbar and came running back to Lazuli’s cell.

“You came back?”

“Of course I did!”

“B-But why?”

“To help you escape that’s why. You don’t deserve to stay here for the rest of your life.”

He then began to use the crowbar to pry open the door, he continued to do this for a while until he finally cracked open the door.

“Krillin, I’m going to need you to move.”

“Why?”

“Trust me.”

Krillin nodded and stepped back a few inches. Waiting for something to happen, Krillin jumped over the loud noise of the door being pushed open, letting Lazuli out. However, once Lazuli walked over to Krillin, he noticed that she was completely chained up.

“What are the chains for?”

“These are to keep me from using my full power which is why I was unable to open the door on my own.”

“Well where can we find the keys?”

Lazuli pointed to the opposite direction of the hallway, “The keys should be in that room.”

They both walked over to the room, Krillin was in shock by the way the room looked with all the wires everywhere, test tubes of various chemicals, liquids and tables full of papers and so much body parts were piled up in all of the tables. Lazuli was unfazed by everything in the room and kept walking forward to look for the keys to unchain her. Krillin followed her and started to search through all of the drawers and refusing to look anywhere where any body part is in close contact. Everything about this place was making him feel uncomfortable, but he pushed away all of his fears and continued to help Lazuli.

Just then Krillin felt himself get hit in the head and was falling onto the hard cement floor. He was in pain and his head was starting to hurt but quickly got up as he saw a man with a white beard and long white hair grabbing onto Lazuli roughly. He had a syringe on his hand and was about to inject Lazuli with some green liquid.

Krillin, although feeling dizzy, he got up and pushed the man out of the way and helped Lazuli get up. Krillin looked back to see that the man looked familiar. It then clicked that the man was Dr. Gero.

“We need to leave!” Krillin yelled. As he helped Lazuli get up but before they could make a run for it. Gero was already up and had kicked Krillin hard in his stomach making him drop on his knees, Gero pushed Lazuli back onto the hard floor, then quickly handcuffed Krillin.

Gero walked over to grab Lazuli, but she had grabbed a nearby broken wooden plank and used it to stab Gero on his right leg then broke it as she kicked him hard. Gero, now furious, grabbed the metal table nearby and swung it across to hit Lazuli. She fell down with the metal table on top of her. Lazuli was able to get the table off of her with what little strength that she had, then looked over to see that Gero was glaring daggers at Krillin with full fury in his eyes. 

“You fool! You have no idea what you could have done!” Dr. Gero shouted at Krillin as he crawled over to the little man as he used a wooden plank to help himself get up. “You do not realize the evil that would have been unleashed! She will kill everyone and everything in sight! Heed my warning!”

“That’s not true! Krillin! Please listen to me! Everything that has happened was all his fault! He made me this way and all I want is for me and my brother to be free. To live our own lives!” She cried out to him, staring at him with eyes pleading for his help.

“Lies!! She is filling your head with lies boy! She will kill you when she gets the chance! Leave now and never come back!” Gero walked over slowly to the injured Lazuli, he reached out for a handgun that he had inside of his lab coat. He lowered his arm, aiming the gun at Lazuli.

Lazuli with her eyes filled with tears, lowered her head in defeat, accepting for whatever awaits her next.

Just then Krillin escaped the handcuffs, made a run towards Gero and knocked him over across the room. Gero had crashed over a shelf full of liquid glasses and other various jars full of liquid substances. He was now wet and locked his murderous eyes at Krillin, who was rushing to free Lazuli from her chains with a metal wire.

“You will not get away from me so easily!” Gero shouted. 

But before he could run at them, he tripped over a few loose wires on the floor making him fall forward. He grabbed the nearest thing to catch him from falling, unfortunately what Gero had grabbed onto happened to be the handle to the wires. Gero was electrocuted furiously, he cried out in pain until his whole body exploded and everything alongside got caught on fire. While all that was happening Krillin quickly freed Lazuli, picked her up in a bridal style manner and ran out of the lab as fast as he could. 

Krillin had managed to get him and Lazuli out of the building without getting caught in the fire. He gently placed Lazuli down on the soft grass and took a moment to catch his breath, as well as processing everything that had happened. 

“Y-You saved me.” Lazuli whispered softly. “I really thought you were going to take his side. And let him kill me.”

Krillin shook his head. “Of course I wasn’t going to! And besides you were right when you said that you and your brother wanted a better life, I mean who wouldn’t want that?”

Lazuli smiled softly at him. “I want to thank you Krillin. If it hadn’t been for you, I may not be alive. I would have continued to be Gero’s test subject and die alone slowly.”

“Aww it was nothing. I was only trying to do the right thing.” Krillin blushed furiously while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“But you did do the right thing.” Lazuli leaned forward and caught Krillin by surprise by kissing him on the lips. Krillin, although surprised, kissed her back.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes until Lazuli broke it and looked over at Krillin whose face was completely red. 

Krillin chuckled nervously then got up once Lazuli stood tall, looking over at the burning building.

“S-So uh.. What happens now?”

“I’m going to go look for my brother. And I want you to come with me.”

“Huh I’m not sure I can.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I-uh.. I have a job that I need to get back to and I was also trying to look for my friend who’s been missing and-” Lazuli kissed him once again on the lips then stared intensely at him and cupped his face with one of her hands with her eyes glowing brightly blue.

“We can look for him together. You’ll help me find my brother and then we’ll look for your friend. How does that sound?”

Krillin smiled with his eyes glowing. “Of course! Lead the way!”

Lazuli held on tightly to Krillin’s hand, walking away from the scene of the burning building behind them, as they set forward into a deserted road.

“I really do like you Krillin, I hope you’ll stay by my side always.”

“If that’s what you want Lazuli then I’ll stay by your side forever.”

She smiled happily and gave a soft squeeze to his hand, as she floated beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you everyone whose read my works! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments that you guys are leaving!
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely evening and a Happy Halloween!! 🎃


End file.
